Almas Gemelas
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Fue un instante. Un segundo en el que cruzaron miradas y lo supo: era él, con quien siempre querría estar. A quien amaría por el resto de su vida. Porque lo había esperado toda la vida sin saberlo y lo seguiría esperando aún después. -UsUk- -AU-.


**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Solo romance, romance y más romance. Ah, un poco de OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho en dedicatoria al cumpleaños de Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland, que fue el 23 de Abril. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a él! y a Fran, a quien quiere un montón y fue quien le enseñó a hacer fics cortos.

**Inspiración:** La canción "Baby" de Sonohra. Grupo favorito de la autora.

.

_*Almas Gemelas*_

.

Todo comenzó en un día común y corriente.

Fue un instante. Un cruce de miradas. Unos ojos azules tan brillantes y vivos que removieron hasta la última minúscula parte de su cuerpo. Solo bastó eso para darse cuenta que ya nunca más sería el mismo. Que ya nunca más podría olvidarlo.

Solo fue ese instante y nada más, cuando volvió a observar ya había desaparecido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración acelerada, sus ojos brillosos y su corazón palpitante. De sus labios se escapó un suspiro que se perdió en el viento de esa fría mañana de invierno. En su pecho una calidez se sentía y tenía unas inmensas ganas de suspirar un nombre… un nombre que juraba conocer pero sin embargo nunca había pronunciado.

En esa fría mañana de Noviembre se había encontrado por primera vez con su alma gemela. Con quien nunca podría olvidar. A quien amaría por el resto de su vida.

Y todo pasó en un instante.

* * *

—**¿A la relojería? De acuerdo…**

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban transitar esa tarde de Abril. Era un joven de dieciocho años, con un cuerpo delgado, piel sumamente blanca, cabellos rubios prolijamente despeinados y unos ojos verdes capaces de hipnotizarte por horas. Corría por las calles en busca de un preciado reloj que su abuelo le había encargado minuciosamente recoger. Su regalo de cumpleaños. Si, solo quedaba una semana para ese día en dónde había dado carta de presencia, en dónde había dejado un cartel en esos hospitales públicos de la capital diciendo "aquí nació Arthur Kirkland". Bueno. No sucedió tan así, pero se sobreentendía a lo que quería llegar.

Este joven, recién egresado de la preparatoria, movía sus piernas ansioso por saber cómo sería ese reloj que tan celosamente su abuelo diseñó para él. No era de esas personas que se emocionaban fácilmente, no obstante esto era especial. Lo presentía.

Llegó jadeando y empapado –había empezado a llover hace un par de minutos– y rápidamente se dirigió a la larga mesa de recepción. Tocó el timbre para avisar su llegada y esperó. Un par de segundos después una silueta se mostró.

Ojos azules como el cielo, el océano y las paredes de su habitación. Una sonrisa gigante y un rostro que no había olvidado.

Frente a sí estaba _él_: él, el hombre que un año atrás le había robado no solo el aliento, sino el corazón.

Y lucía tal cual lo recordaba.

—**You…**— murmuró sin poder creerlo.

—**¿Nos conocemos, dude?** — inquirió esa persona, tan anhelada, tan soñada, tan deseada. Todas esas sensaciones que le acarreó hace ya tiempo volvieron a sumergirlo impidiéndole hablar. El otro, curioso por este hecho, solo sonrió más ampliamente y decidió internamente invitar a su extraño acompañante a desayunar. No comprendía el por qué, pero sabía que lo conocía. No lo había visto en toda su vida pero, aún así, sentía que esos ojos verdes eran inolvidables, que los había extrañado, que ya no podría vivir sin verlos. Y también sintió unas ganas urgentes de gritar algo, su nombre tal vez, lo sabía, estaba seguro que conocía su nombre, pero era un conocimiento inconsciente que no lograba cruzar la barrera de la mente hasta la conciencia. No importaba. _Ya lo averiguaría otra vez_. —**Te he extrañado…**

* * *

—**¿Estás seguro de esto, Al?**

Arthur observaba como el estadounidense se perdía entre cajas y cajas buscando _algo_. Algo que era suyo, según él. Pero no podía entender como el mayor –se llevaban cuatro años- podría tener algo suyo cuando nunca antes de ese día había puesto un pie en su casa. Era una más de esas certezas a las que no hallaba explicación pero dejaba ser por puro instinto.

—**¡Of course! ¿Cuándo te fallé, Artie? ¡Yo sé que está aquí! ¡No sé que es pero sé que está!**

Ignorando por unos segundos a su acompañante siguió hurgando entre las miles de cosas que se guardaban ahí, en el ático de su hogar, ese lugar dónde se guardaban todos los recuerdos de sus antepasados, de su familia desde hace siglos. Buscó por varios minutos cuando notó un destello de una de las cajas de madera. Fue hasta ahí y sacó el objeto que brillaba.

—**¿Un… reloj?** — cuestionó el inglés alzando una de sus grandes cejas. ¿Eso era lo que había estado buscando con tanto ahínco el americano?

—**No es cualquier reloj…**— señaló Alfred alzando la reliquia y colocándola a la vista completa del británico.

_Para recordar este día tan especial _

_Te regalo esto como símbolo de mi amor por ti_

_Prometo amarte durante toda mi vida y muerte_

_Porque eres la persona que siempre esperé y siempre esperaré_

_Porque te amo, Arthur Kirkland_

_En esta vida, en la siguiente y en todas las que vengan _

—**Alfred…**

—**Lo había olvidado, había olvidado todas las veces que te conocí, todas las veces que te encontré, todas las veces que te amé… **—murmuró el estadounidense mientras por su mente miles y miles de imágenes pasaban. Momentos pasados, recuerdos de sensaciones, olores, sentimientos que una y otra vez fue repitiendo. Y en todo instante a su lado siempre estaba la misma persona.

—**No lo olvidaste: siempre estuvo en ti, tanto como en mí. Ese día que cruzamos miradas lo supe, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, como lo hemos estado desde hace décadas… **— afirmó el inglés cerrando los ojos un momento para traer a su cabeza todas las emociones, las sensaciones, los instantes que vivió y volvió a vivir con él, porque siempre lo supo, porque así debía ser. —"**Porque te amaba antes de conocerte y te amo ahora que te conozco" ¿recuerdas?**

—**23 de Abril de 1941, el día que juramos encontrarnos una y otra vez en todas nuestras reencarnaciones… este reloj te lo regalé ese día por tu cumpleaños… **—sonrió Alfred extendiéndole el objeto a su ser más especial, a esas manos que estaban diseñadas para sostener especialmente ese obsequio— **y de igual manera te lo regalo hoy, como en cada uno de tus cumpleaños sin falta… **

—**Mi cumpleaños solo es perfecto cuando te tengo a ti, la otra mitad de mi corazón, a mi lado, feliz y vivaracho… **— sonrió el inglés importándole poco sonar demasiado cursi. Era él, su alma gemela, y como en cada una de sus vidas, seguía amándolo tan intensamente y hasta un poco más—**I love you…**

—**I love you me too…** —le respondió el mayor devolviéndole la sonrisa y acercando su cuerpo al suyo, abrazándolo, besándolo y sintiéndolo como deseó desde aquel 4 de Julio de hace veintidós años dónde volvió a nacer, solo para reencontrarse con su otra mitad. Arthur le correspondió sabiendo que a partir de allí no volvería a irse de esos brazos, que su corazón estaría completo hasta que volviera a morir y volviera a nacer solo para volver a caer en ellos. Porque ese era su destino, el destino de cada alma gemela.

_Encontrarse con su otra mitad, completar su corazón, amarse más allá de la vida y la muerte. Romper todas las fronteras, espejos y barreras para vencer y decir una vez más "Te amo". Hasta que se acabe el mundo y ya no necesiten hacerlo. _

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

End.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"_**Baby, en cualquier sitio que esté tu nombre, te amo. Baby, donde sea que esté tu amor, te amo. Baby, todo lo que he perdido eres tú, todo lo que amo eres tú… Todo lo que soy eres tú".**_

.

.

.

**Notas Encargadas por Luni:**

Hola a todos, me presento: soy la amiga de a quienes ustedes conocen como Remula Black, normalmente no hablo tan formalmente pero si ella lee esto –que seguro que lo hará- y ve algo tan "monstruosamente impersonal" como me diría, es capaz de usar su hacha contra mí xD así que ustedes simplemente hagan como si fuera ella.

Este fic lo escribió ella hace cuatro días, y me lo dio a mí para que lo publique. Se supone que es el "regalo" por el cumpleaños de Arthur, ese personaje que tanto adora y ama junto a Alfred, el otro personaje que tanto adora y ama. Mis palabras, por cierto, están escritas también por ella, así que hablo indirectamente directa por ella. Ah, sí, lo de las edades invertidas lo hizo a posta, está teniendo una manía por ver a Arthur menor que Alfred.

Espera que les guste y que con esto sepan que seguirá escribiendo en sus tiempos libres –y seguro cuando se aburra en el hospital o la facultad– y que por tal motivo seguirán habiendo publicaciones. Estoy al tanto de que les dejó su propia notificación así que no me explayo de más. Así, ella está bien, así que les pide a sus amigas que no se preocupen de más, que detesta que la gente se preocupe por su causa –aunque le he dicho mil veces que eso es tonto, porque los amigos igualmente se preocupan por que la quieren, pero es terca cuando quiere– y también, agradece la comprensión, el apoyo, y el cariño que le brindan. Ya verán que pronto estará de nuevo por aquí chillando emocionada –o corriendo con su hacha buscándome cuando lea esto- o abrazándose de su conejito verde al que le coció alas para parecerse a esa criatura que tiene Inglaterra que nunca podré ser capaz de recordar su nombre, en serio, es demasiado largo.

Bueno, eso es todo creo. Luego solo lo de siempre, quiere saber si les gustó, que opinaron, si no fue demasiado cursi –aunque ella ama lo romántico y cursi y con lo mucho que se quejó este tiempo porque había mucha tragedia en la página yo siento que es su forma de darle la contra- ¡Tampoco le digan que dije esto! ¡Prefiero morir más tarde que pronto!

Me despido cordialmente, les mando un gran abrazo de su parte y espérenme con las actualizaciones de sus fics.

Y como diría ella: Bye, Bye! Adieu!


End file.
